Not Your Fairy Tale Relationship
by crysthur and artheph
Summary: On…and off…and on…and off. A story of how two connected, drifted, and maybe connect again? SakuraSasukeTentenNeji COMPLETE!
1. Thinking of Someone New

Artheph's Note: My gaw, I finally get to post up my story after a whole week of waiting! I don't know about you guys, but the lack of new stories was getting on my nerves. I was even prompted to write like two stories in one night. But those will be uploaded later. By golly this story…it was gonna be this ONE couple…but then that disturbed Crysthur, so I made it into the generic couple that we both LOVE…and the revisions caused some headaches. Anyway, here's the story…enjoy!

revision of a line of dialogue. you're right, iriqui. sasuke would never say "damnation." it was just during our phase of saying "damnation" every few minutes, and i just had to include it. a mistake it was though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had fooled them all. Uchiha Sasuke had never ignored those girls who fawned over him. Oh no. He had coldly scrutinized ALL of them to see if they would fit his grand master plan. Alas, NONE of them had. He sighed, looking at his list once more. In the very beginning, when he had started planning out his life, Sasuke had hopes for Hinata. After all, she was of Hyuuga blood. Byakugan and Sharingan: the deadly eye jutsu combination. But, it was not to be. Hinata was still rather weak after all these years. She had given up after obtaining the chuunin title and became a teacher.

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the next name, Ino. It seemed a good choice at first. Number one girl in his class with striking blond hair and baby blue eyes. However, her "little" obsession with him was a major turn off. It wouldn't be very healthy, Sasuke had decided.

His last choice was Sakura. And it was practically perfect. Hell, they'd even been together. But it was Sasuke who had broken the relationship the first time. He felt he couldn't be entrusted with something so precious and wonderful as love. It would be too easy to hurt this girl who gave her entirety to him. Basically, Sasuke was afraid of the responsibility. So, he decided breaking up would hurt her only once…right? He was utterly wrong. After finding her sitting on a stone, crying to herself, a few weeks after the break up, he realized the pain had just become chronic, instead of only one instance. They got back together. The second time, it had been distance that tore the two apart. Their lengthy and numerous missions forced them to bond with their different teammates, instead of each other. Whenever they were able to meet up, their minds were always focused on other, confidential subjects. Finally, Sakura had lashed out her frustration and anger upon Sasuke. Her rant had ended with, "I HATE YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE." Her _"I hate you"_ still ran through his head unbidden from time to time.

And now, Sasuke was left with a rather huge hole in his grand master plan. No girl. He sighed again. Nothing was going his way it seemed. He took a sip of the hot tea he was holding.

Suddenly, a commotion in the street caught his attention.

"Neji, you are the BIGGEST asshole in the WORLD!"

"And yet, you still like me?" Neji haughtily glanced at the fuming girl.

"I thought you could change! But I was obviously VERY wrong!" yelled Tenten.

"Look, Tenten. I just don't have the time."

"TIME? Then you MAKE time for things like this!"

"Tenten, will you listen to me? I've got too much going on. The clan is on the verge of a breakdown, and I'm needed."

"So your messed up clan is more important than me!"

"Get it through your thick skull. YES."

Tenten's eyes flashed angrily. "Then remember this, Hyuuga Neji: you've lost me…FOREVER."

"Tenten, you'll NEVER understand me. My life doesn't need such trivial things. So stop wasting your time thinking about me." Neji turned around and walked off.

Tenten glared at Neji's retreating figure for a few seconds before storming off in the opposite direction.

_Such determination in her eyes_, mused Sasuke. _A determination that won't go away even when the situation turns against you. Tenten…_ He rubbed his chin and took another sip of his hot tea. _…Interesting…_He scribbled down her name onto his list.

----------

Tenten was leaning against a tree trunk. She periodically raised her arm to idly throw a kunai at the target in front of her. Every time, the kunai hit the bull's eye.

THUNK

Another kunai hit the target, but this time, it was a little off to the right of the small red circle in the center.

"_What the hell?"_ she asked herself. How could she NOT hit the bull's eye? Sure, that may have seemed a little cocky, but she WAS known for her superior skills with weapons, after all. _Was it because of…?_ NO, she dared not to say the name. _NO, must NOT think of…_ Disgusted at this tiny show of weakness inside herself, Tenten rapidly threw ten shuriken at the target. This time, all hit the already heavily punctured bull's eye. _There_, she concluded, _I just need to focus_.

Suddenly, something whistled past her ear. THUNK. It too hit the bull's eye.

"Not bad," Tenten called out, as she turned around.

Sasuke smirked. "Che. I know."

_Sasuke_, she thought. _The ever arrogant ass. There seemed to be too many of those around Konoha these days. Including…_No, she promised herself she wouldn't say, even THINK, of that name anymore.

"Hey, how about a competition? You, me, kunais, target. Whoever misses the bull's eye first, loses. Though it seems, you probably won't last very long."

"Are you underestimating me?" Tenten glared at him.

"Kidding, kidding. C'mon, a nice, friendly contest. Yeah?"

"I didn't know nice and friendly were in your vocabulary."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was she being abnormally snappy right now?

"Argh…I'm sorry. I've been out of it. But a competition sounds great."

"Good."

And the contest began. First, it was the basics. You know, throwing kunais behind the back, while falling upside down towards the ground. After three of those each, the bull's eye was crowded with six kunais.

"Next level?"

"Yeah."

Now, they gathered chakra into their feet and bounded into the air. While twirling once in mid-air, one kunai throw. Then, when they landed on the ground, one tumble forwards, another kunai throw. While wearing blindfolds. Two times each, four kunais embedded in the bull's eye.

"Let's end this."

"Fine by me."

"You see that leaf falling?"

"The one coming straight down?"

"No! The one erratically blowing in the wind six feet away."

"Got it."

Sasuke was first. He squinted, aimed, and fired. The kunai flew through the air, gaining towards the leaf, going closer, closer, and…missing?

"Damn it," he glanced at his opponent. "There's no way you can hit that."

"Watch me."

Tenten took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _One…two…three._ She opened them, looked for the leaf, aimed, and threw her kunai. The edges of the leaf fluttered weakly around the kunai edge that trapped it onto a tree's surface.

"Bull's eye." She used Sasuke's famous I'm-better-than-you smirk. "I win."


	2. Regretting the Past

Artheph's Note: Oh man...I meant to update like last Sunday, but it totally slipped my mind. Sorry everyone! Anyway...before I wrote the first scene of this chapter, this story was kinda dead. But after this, I got a lot more excited about it, and then I decided to make my HUGE story revision whilst playing the piano. Man...practicing the piano is a great time to ponder stories. Haha...anyhoo...enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around him. The rain was coming down steadily, creating huge puddles on Konoha's uneven roads. No one was outside, but Sasuke, for some odd reason, was compelled to walk outside in the rain. As he stared into the distance, he felt like he could watch the rain eternally fall down onto the earth. _Drip drip _was all he could hear. But as his eyes focused, he saw a silhouetted figure in the distance.

Tenten was sitting on a bench. She had drawn her knees to her chest and had closed her eyes. Lifting her face towards the dark sky, she thought, _No, I cannot cry. The rain falling on my face will be enough. The raindrops are my tears. _The rain continuously fell, soaking every part of her. She was almost able to fool herself. However, the rain was not enough. Her tears soon mixed with the sliding raindrops on her face. Suddenly, the rain stopped falling onto her. Tenten opened her eyes, but her tears blinded her.

"Who…?" she whispered.

"Tenten, you shouldn't sit out here in the rain."

Tenten blinked. She could see again. An umbrella was above her. But who was holding it? _NEJI?!_ she excitedly thought. _No, it couldn't be. Neji wouldn't be so charitable. _She turned around.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

_Great…now what should I say? A sixth sense had told me to come out in the pouring rain with an umbrella so I could eventually find a miserable girl sitting out in the rain? ...No._ Sasuke just ignored the question.

"C'mon. You can dry up at my house. It's only two minutes away."

She looked at him questioningly and hesitated before saying, "Ok."

They trudged towards the Uchiha home, sharing Sasuke's umbrella. He noticed Tenten was shivering, but who wouldn't be after being completely soaked? Sasuke offered his jacket.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked, looking up. Her chocolate eyes suddenly narrowed to slits. "You did something to your jacket, didn't you?" she said, jokingly.

"I didn't do anything…" Suddenly, those brown eyes turned sea green. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. _He began to sink ever deeper into the narrowed depths of green. But the green slitsturned angry._ _"I hate you."_

"Umm...Sasuke?"

Sasuke cleared his head of his thoughts. Why was he imagining Sakura in front of him? _No…focus Sasuke_, he told himself.

"Sorry. Let's get out of this rain."

_Something is obviously bothering him_, thought Tenten. _I know what to do!_

She waited until they approached a rather deep puddle. Then…

_SPLASH!_

Sasuke stood there, eyes widened, jaw undignifiedly dropped, clothes soaked.

"Tenten!"

She giggled. "Now that was fun."

"You wanna play?" He smirked.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke…PLAYING? I think not."

In response, he tilted his umbrella, causing the rain to once more soak the poor girl.

"HEY!"

A rare laugh escaped from Sasuke as Tenten chased after him towards his home.

"Your cold exterior is rather misleading, Sasuke. I never knew you had a smile or a laugh inside of you," Tenten smiled, playfully. The two were finally dry and drinking hot chocolate in Sasuke's house.

Sasuke scoffed. "I…" He suddenly paused. Where had he heard something like that before? _Green eyes suddenly were staring into his own black ones. Pink flashed around his line of sight._ _"You hardly smile. You hardly laugh. I hate it."_

He blinked. The harsh green eyes were gone, replaced by warm brown ones.

"You can't even think of a good comeback." Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. "But hey, I better get going. Thanks for the company. It…it really helps." She half smiled as she stood up. "I'll see you around."

The door shut, enveloping Sasuke with the emptiness of his home.

-----------

Sakura stared into the depths of her cocoa, whilst sitting at the counter of a café. Tears threatened to brim over. _No…_ She quickly rubbed her eyes. _I'm the one who broke our relationship up again._

Yesterday, Sakura had seen Tenten playfully pouting and pulling Sasuke's arm in an attempt to move him to whatever place she had in mind. _Sasuke…with Tenten? What happened to Neji?_ Sakura rested her head on its side upon her crossed arms. Her cocoa was getting colder, the chocolate syrup beginning to separate from the milk.

Someone plopped down on the stool beside her and ordered a hot tea to go. Her eyes trailed upwards, but once she saw who it was, her eyes quickly looked back down.

Sasuke looked at the girl next to him. "Sakura?"

She murmured a "hello."

"…Are you okay?"

Sakura slowly pulled her head up and forced a smile.

"Perfectly fine."

The hot tea was thrust into Sasuke's face before he could reply. He quickly paid and stood up.

"Well…I guess I better get going then."

As he was leaving the café, Sakura abruptly yelled out, "Sasuke, wait!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Sakura wanted to ask about him and Tenten, but instead, she blurted out, "Do you…ever regret what happened …to us?"

Sasuke scrutinized her for a few seconds before responding with an "…I don't know."

He turned towards the door and left.

Sakura's lower lip trembled, but no tears fell yet. She let her head drop upon her arms, and the cocoa was completely forgotten.

----------

"Here." Sasuke handed the hot tea over to Tenten.

"Thanks," her shaky voice responded.

Sasuke had kindly offered to buy a warm drink as comfort after Tenten had been mulling over her situation with Neji, which had not been very enjoyable

The thoughts still haunted Tenten's mind though.

"But why, Sasuke, why?? Why wont' he…" Tenten cried, as the tears once again started to fall.

_What am I doing here?_ Sasuke asked himself. _Why am fooling myself into thinking I can make her forget Neji?_ _It's obvious. I'm not for her. She's not for me. But who else was there? _A memory of pink flashed in his mind. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? But Sakura…she had so thoroughly renounced him that time, so it was still a rather touchy subject for Sasuke to contemplate. He decided to put the matter aside for a while and focus on Tenten, who was currently sobbing her poor heart out right next to him.

"He just needs time…to…" said Sasuke, in an attempt to comfort.

"Stop making excuses for him!" Tenten interrupted, looking at Sasuke with angry, tear-filled eyes. "Stop! You're like everyone else. Why can't someone just tell me to …I dunno…get OVER him?"

"You know why. Because you two are…"

"NO! If we're so "perfect" for each other, then WHY does he just push me away? Answer that!"

_Perfect._ Tenten and Neji matched each other as perfectly as those snow white bunnies nuzzling their noses together. But who was _perfect_ for him? Sasuke snorted on the inside. This was beginning to sound like some corny daytime soap opera that old women watched. And yet, another flash of pink and, now, light laughter resounded in his mind.

"Maybe he…"

"He has no RIGHT to have an excuse for this. I should just go hunt him down and somehow throw a kunai in his arrogant face."

Though Sasuke had yet to figure out his own life, he knew what he had to do for Tenten. You could say this was a thank you for helping him realize that maybe yes, he still loved Sakura. The question was whether Sakura still loved him? But enough about that, it was time to mend a wrong in Tenten's life.

"I need to go now."

"WHAT? Sasuke!"

He stood up and walked away.

"Sasuke, you ass!"

He ignored her cries. This was for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artheph's Note: TeamGaiFan, you TOTALLY saw through me!! And thanks for your review!! Hugs


	3. Fixing Some Wrongs

Artheph's Note: I really like this chapter. Basically because Shikamaru's in it. And the metaphor that Shikamaru says. Yes, I DID think of it on my own. I so did not steal it from anyone. So…if anyone has the same metaphor…sorry…but I SOOOO did not steal it from you…or whoever. And the first scene in this chapter makes me happy too. You could say there are all these symbols and such…if you are of the analyzing type. But I really didn't mean to. It just came out that way. Anyway, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found Neji musing in a field of flowers. Rather out of the character for a stoic man like Neji. But even Neji needs the atmosphere of nature to aid in sorting out jumbled thoughts.

Neji turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"A field of flowers, Neji? What's next? A skirt?"

Neji gazed at him coldly. "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"Che. To talk some sense into you, I suppose."

"I know where this is going. Others have already tried. What makes you think you could make a difference?"

"Cause…well, let's just put it this way. I can kick your ass."

Neji raised an eyebrow. Well, what else was he supposed to expect out of Uchiha Sasuke?

"We'll see about that."

The two men jumped at each other, flinging kunais and various other weapons.

_Drop. Slash. Throw. Block. Up. Right. Jump. Dodge._

A kunai pierced straight through the middle of an innocently standing flower. It leaned back under the weight of the kunai and was about to split neatly in half.

The battle abruptly stopped. It was as if the splitting flower was a sign, or a signal. The two men watched the flower as it split to its very roots and begin to brown.

"I know what I should do, what I should have done long ago," Neji acknowledged, dropping his shuriken onto the ground. "I guess…I'm afraid of hurting her."

"As if rejecting her in the first place didn't hurt her?"

"Well, at least I will only hurt her once. Can you not see the logic in that?"

Sasuke sneered and was about to reply with a scathing remark when he realized: that before, this was his logic as well. He sighed.

"It seems we are more alike than previously thought. But at least you didn't have to go through something as drastic as I had to in order to realize the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Just go to her."

"Thanks." Neji stooped down to pick a flower, unmarred by their sudden battle. He then plucked a petal off and released it into the wind.

"No problem."

----------

Sakura decided to stroll through the forest to get her mind off what had happened in the café. She watched two birds teasing each other in the sky. The male would playfully peck the female on the back, beckoning her to chase him as they flew. The female mockingly scolded the male and proceeded to fly after him. The two twisted and turned about in the air. Sakura closed her eyes, remembering when she and Sasuke had acted exactly the same. They were running through a grassy field. Sasuke would tap her shoulder, and Sakura would turn around to find Sasuke vanishing and reappearing behind her again. A never-ending cycle of circling around, running, and laughing. At the end, the two ninjas collapsed onto the ground, out of breath, and watched the clouds swimming in the blue atmosphere above them.

Repeating dull thuds disrupted Sakura from her memories. She walked around a tree to find Tenten viciously hurling kunais at the same spot on another tree. The force of the thrown kunais had created a huge hole as in the tree, and the poor, innocent thing looked as if it was about to collapse upon itself. Though Sakura didn't know what was going on between Sasuke and Tenten, she couldn't stop her female instincts to comfort Tenten, who was obviously experiencing some sort of breakdown.

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned around. "Oh, hey Sakura." She resumed her throwing. "Just letting out my anger."

Sakura sighed. "You shouldn't vent your frustration on vulnerable plants."

Tenten twirled a kunai around her finger and looked wistfully at the hole she had created. "I know…"

Sakura took a wild guess and hoped it was right. "Is it Neji?"

"Isn't it always?"

"It'll turn out okay…"

"I've already argued about this with myself thousands of times, and nothing has happened."

Sakura rubbed her friend's shoulder, reassuringly. "I guess it's our role to be patient then."

Tenten looked at her questioningly. "Sasuke?"

Sakura half-smiled. "Isn't it always?" she asked, repeating what Tenten had said seconds ago.

"What happened between you two anyway?"

"Well..."

---------

"So what's happening between you and Sakura anyway?"

"Why would you care?"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to meddle in my affairs."

"Fine. But there really isn't much to say. We were on…then off…then on…and now off."

"Yeah, I'm SURE that's all there is," Neji responded, sarcastically.

"Well, if you insist…"

----------

They were happy together. Everything felt right. Until that one night Shikamaru shared some advice about women with Sasuke.

"Oi," Shikamaru greeted Sasuke, seating himself down on a stool at the counter of Ichiraku.

"Hn."

Shikamaru and Sasuke had become better friends as they were currently jounin teammates. Plus, Ino and Sakura often met up and left their boyfriends to their own devices.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Ino and Sakura bicker about petty feminine things.

"How troublesome. But you know, women are kinda like mirrors."

_Another one of Shikamaru's brilliant deductions,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"How so?"

"They reflect everything about you, everything you've done. You make one mistake, then a little crack forms on the precious glass. They reflect your flaws, the pain you've caused them. Your image becomes imperfect, flawed. Too many mistakes, the whole thing shatters."

"Do they ever reflect the good things?"

"I'm sure. But the bad times are what is always remembered."

"Shikamaru, let's go!" Ino called out.

"Coming." The two left.

Sakura came to sit next to Sasuke. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"What're you thinking about, Sasuke?"

"You."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

Sasuke was indeed thinking about Sakura. How he couldn't bear to hurt her and watch those little cracks form, until the mirror eventually shattered. He couldn't do that to her. She was too fragile. She would break too easily. No, he definitely could not do that to her. But how could he stop the cracks from forming?

Two weeks later, he broke up with her. At least this meant only one crack on the mirror, right? Right? Sasuke told himself it was so.


	4. Fairy Tale Endings

Artheph's Note: OH LOOK! Last chapter! Man…even though this story was shorter than Something's Not Right…it still provided plenty o' headaches. Probably even more. Cause there were times when a scene JUST would not work out or when I wasn't sure if it was enough. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! And…silly Shikamaru…tsk tsk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting on the top of the Hokage monument. He heard someone come up from behind him.

"You really are an idiot, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, as he settled down comfortably next to his teammate.

"Shut up."

"You took my little metaphor to the heart, didn't you."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Well, I guess this mess is a bit my fault. I must have forgotten to tell you one more thing. If you truly love her, the little cracks only form on the edges of the mirror. Your image is still whole, even if it is flawed. The mirror won't shatter if you can handle the responsibility."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "How'd you get so goddamn smart?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Ino can teach you wonders."

----------

Sakura found a rose in front of her door. A note was attached to it.

"Will you accept this rose in forgiveness?"

Sakura massaged her temples as she stepped into her apartment, bringing the rose inside with her.

----------

She met Sasuke in the afternoon.

"So?"

Sakura threw the rose at him. "Why should I accept your damn flower?"

As he caught it and offered it back to her, he said, "Because I can't bear to have the mirror shattered. I swear I will never hurt you again."

----------

And so they were back together again.

----------

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mission. Classified though," Sasuke vaguely replied. "You?"

Sakura pouted on the inside. That's it? Mission?

"Mission, which is classified AS WELL."

Sakura debated whether to stick her tongue out, but, in reality, she was highly irritated by his lack of response. Their noncommittal dialogue had been occurring more often, as they spent more time apart on their missions and various training.

"Aa."

This seemingly uninterested expression fed the angry flame burning in her. She erupted.

"I can't TAKE IT. We hardly ever see each other anymore. We don't talk. We don't CONNECT. What's happening to us? Is it really just the mission? Or is there something else?"

"Sakura…"

"You don't open up anymore! It's like you've reverted back to the Sasuke who was consumed with revenge and power! You hardly laugh. You hardly smile. I hate it!"

"Sakura, I…"

As the tears formed in her eyes, Sakura stood up.

"But most of all, I HATE YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE."

She paused and suddenly conjured up the rose she had accepted the last time they had gotten back together.

"And take your damn flower back."

Using her ninja abilities, Sakura vanished into the air.

----------

Half an hour later, Sakura was doubtful of her actions. She hadn't meant to explode like that. Nor did she mean to have her words be so harsh. So, she decided to go back to the area where she had ruthlessly yelled at Sasuke, hoping that he might still be there. However, when she arrived, no one was there. The only sign of their break up was the rose, pinned to a tree by a kunai. The image almost looked like Cupid with his own arrow piercing his heart.

Sakura sighed as she took out the kunai and placed the rose in a pocket.

"I guess what's done is done," she murmured to herself.

----------

"And now that you know all about me, I think it's time you went to Tenten," Sasuke concluded.

"You kids make everything so complicated," Neji smirked as he left the field.

----------

"I guess that pretty much sums it up," Sakura said.

"Men can cause so much pain sometimes."

"Yeah, but somehow, we can't live without them."

"Tenten?"

The two women looked behind them. Neji was approaching.

Sakura smiled. "I should be getting home then. See you around."

----------

An hour after retelling her relationship with Sasuke, Sakura trudged towards her apartment. Once she reached the door, she found a piece of paper taped to it.

"Regret? Always have."

As realization struck, Sakura finally let those held in tears fall, partly in relief and partly in frustration of her foolish actions.

----------

"Sasuke?" came a trembling voice.

Sasuke turned around from the view of the village. "Yeah?"

Sakura was holding the rose, which she had saved from their last break up. However, it was now withered and browning, its petals so dry and delicate that they would probably break if touched.

"Do you remember this?" She held the rose up towards him.

Sasuke frowned a little, trying to find the significance of this dying flower.

"…no."

"No? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Sakura bit down on her lip to prevent it from quivering. "Then…I guess there's no point in this. I'll be going now…"

She was about to leave when Sasuke caught her arm that was holding the rose to get a better look at it. He fingered the edges of the hole he had caused in its stem.

"Is this…the rose I gave you?"

She gave a hopeful smile. "Yes!"

"What about it?"

"Well…okay." Sakura took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "I just wanted to say that…" She forced herself to look up into his eyes. "…that I'm sorry."

Sasuke only watched her, his eyes emotionless.

"And…I was hoping that we could perhaps…exchange our 'withering relationship' with a fresh start, like…"

She gathered her chakra and made a hand seal.

POOF!

The old brown rose suddenly became a new, velvety red one with a lush green stem.

"Like this." She gave a small smile.

Sasuke took the rose and fingered its fresh petals. He then held up the rose in the air, as if toasting with a glass of champagne.

"To a new start."

Sakura eyes lit up and this time, her smile was wide.

"To a new start."

----------

Neji and Tenten came up the hill and saw the pair in a deep embrace.

"Hmmph. They stole our spot."

"Oh, don't be so possessive, Neji. It's open to the publi-…wait…ours?"

The corners of Neji's mouth turned upwards into a little smile. "Ours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artheph's Note: Oh, I SO could not help myself. I HAD to make it Sasuke/Sakura and Neji/Tenten. Did anyone get the four squished names in the summary? SakuraSasukeTentenNeji… cause their relationships were all intertwined and such. Yeah, the story was gonna be Sasuke/Tenten at first. But Crysthur was mightily disgruntled. So, I changed it to Sasuke/Sakura and Neji/Tenten.


End file.
